


A Certain Party's Interest

by ScribeOnTheSide



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, dating setup, this just seemed cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOnTheSide/pseuds/ScribeOnTheSide
Summary: Niles develops a crush on a red-headed Sky Knight.  He needs to know if Subaki feels the same.  Maybe Effie and her girlfriend, Hana can help?





	A Certain Party's Interest

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little thing. I love the idea of a Niles/Effie friendship. She sees through his nonsense and he brings a sense of fun to her.

“Effie....Effie! A moment, please!”

The tall lance knight looked up from the jewelry display she’d been examining. Approaching her was a white-haired man with a black eye patch. He wore mostly black, adding to the menacing appearance that made the stall keepers in the shopping district eye him warily. To Effie, however, it was just Niles, a retainer to her princess’ brother and perpetual annoyance. He strolled up and gave her a small bow.

“Ah, here you are, my Mistress of all things long and pointy… I need your able assistance with a rather personal matter. Wait… where are you going?”

Effie rolled her eyes, turned her back on him, and went to the next stall.  
“Away from you. Nothing ends well when you start like that. Go bother Odin with your filthy nonsense. I’m busy.”

Niles laughed, while staying just out of her reach.  
“Well, you didn’t threaten to physically harm me this time so I’ll take that as an opportunity. Please, just a minute of your time. I promise to try and control my...indelicate…tendencies.”

Effie sighed, squared her shoulders, and gave up.  
“I can’t find what I want anyway so why not waste time with you. What do you want, Niles?”

The ex-outlaw pressed his hand to his chest in mock pain.  
“You wound me, lance maiden! I thought we were all on the same side and here you are, poking me with your words that are sharper than your usual weapon! I don’t think i can recover from this slight.”

Effie stood there watching him with a dour expression on her face.  
“Are you done with the fake drama? Get to the point.”

“Everyone’s life needs drama, Effie, even yours. Come, let’s walk a ways.”

Leaving the market behind, he guided them towards the edges of the camp. Less ears to overhear out here, noted Effie. It was going to be interesting then.

“What were you looking for back at the jewelry stalls? I’ve never noticed you wearing anything more than a simple chain, even on the most special of occasions?”

The knight shrugged.  
“Nothing special. I… well… I wanted to get Hana a present. Something with cherry blossoms maybe. But flowers are not a thing this year apparently. Besides, I’d pick something ridiculous anyway. No eye for that kind of thing.”

She stopped at a bench under a wide willow tree and plopped down, stretching her legs out in front of her.

“Now, what is in that dark and dirty mind of yours?”

Niles paced in front of her for a moment, trying to figure out the right tactic. Effie had always puzzled him. She had a way about her that put him off-balance. He couldn’t approach her with either of his usual techniques. Flowery flattery and ominous threats were all the same to her. Neither were taken seriously coming from him. Plain talk was the only thing she’d listen to so that’s what he went with, as much as it pained him.

“It’s actually about your paramour. I would like you to ask her to ascertain a certain party’s interest in...me. OK, laugh now and get it out of your system.”

Effie looked at the pacing fighter with piqued interest. This wasn’t what she expected but it was clear from the look on his face that he was serious. His pride was hurt from even making this request. And with Hana involved, that meant it was a Hoshidan. No wonder he was tiptoeing around it a little.

“Who would this certain party be that you think Hana can help you? Why don’t you just go up to them and throw your usual nonsense their way? You always talk about how much it works.”

Niles plunked down next to her, leaning back with his arms crossed in front of him. He started to wonder if this was a very bad idea. Giving Effie this kind of dirt on him could backfire but he really needed to know if he stood a chance. This man was different from the others. He didn’t want to flatter and lie his way into his bed, just to be gone in the morning. 

“Hana works closely with a particular sky knight, does she not? One with flaming hair and a grand sense of style? I met him a few weeks ago at the royal conclave. All the princes and princesses were occupied so I gave him a tour of the castle and we raided the wine cellar. But the conclave ended too soon for much else. Now... I can’t stop thinking about him. How I want to mess up that perfect hair and…I know, I know! Don’t give me that look! I’ll stop. But what do you think? Could she find out if he even remembers me? Please, Ef? I need to know this one way or another.”

“Subaki? Really? I don’t know, Niles. That’s her partner and i’m not sure she’d want to get involved in something like that. You know, in case it goes bad.”

Effie looked at the agitated man next to her. She’d never seen him so worked up over someone. It reminded her of those weeks before her feelings for Hana were reciprocated. Against her better judgement...really against her better judgement, she empathized with him. Hana was going to kill her.

“Ok, fine. I’ll talk to Hana tonight and see what she can do. I don’t promise anything though.” 

Niles jumped to his feet, caught himself before he hugged her, and tried to mask his jubilation under a formal bow.  
“Many thanks, Lady Lance. I...I appreciated it so very much.”

With that, he gave her a small nod and started hastily back into the camp. Effie bemusedly watched him go. He was right. A little drama now and then could be fun.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He what?!?!?”

Hana rolled on her side in their bed and looked at Effie with surprise. 

“Ummm… he wants you to find out if Subaki likes him.”

“Did he say ‘like’ or ‘like like’?” said Hana, giggling.

Effie gave her a light shove. 

“Stop! I’m being serious.”

“I know you are, baby doll. It’s just the thought of *that* particular man having a crush… I can’t help but laugh!”

“Oh, Niles is not so bad most of the time.” Effie reached out to push Hana’s brown waves back from her face, brushing her fingertips across her cheek gently. “I remember that feeling. Thinking about what you said, what they said, what you *should* have said. Do they care? Do they think about me? Am I just making this up? It’s hard to focus on anything else while that’s going on. He seems to have it bad. Couldn’t you just do a quick check with Subaki? Please? For me?”

Hana smiled. She remembered back when she was obsessing over whether to tell Effie about her feelings. It still shocked her that they managed to finally get together. Looking at her lover’s big blue eyes, Hana knew she couldn’t refuse. Effie hardly ever asked for anything which gave weight to the few things she did.. 

“Well, since you asked so prettily, how could I say no? Now that you’ve told me, even *I* want to know. I’ll go see Subaki in the morning. Now… with that out of the way, can we get back to what I want to focus on?”

Effie blushed and leaned up on her elbow, a shy smile forming in the corners of her mouth.  
“Is it something someone like me can help with, Cherry Blossom?”

Hana leaned forward, her fingers drifting under Effie’s chin and tilting it towards her.  
“*Only* someone like you could help me, my love.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Faster! How can we be perfect if we don’t try harder? Now again!”

The katana flashed, meeting the naginata. First left, then right. High, then low. Over and over, they came together and separated.

Subaki finally stepped back and leaned on his weapon.  
“Enough! That lance knight of yours knows what she’s doing. I can barely keep up anymore.” 

Flushed from the long sparring, Hana ran a cloth over her katana to remove dust and replaced it in its scabbard.  
“Ef has definitely fixed some bad habits in there. Between you and her, I don’t think there’s any part of me that doesn’t have a bruise.”

Subaki laughed, giving Hana a wink.  
“Well then, I think you two are doing a few things wrong. Anyway, same time tomorrow? If your Effie can bear to part with you, that is?

Hana took a deep breath. This was it, her last chance for the day. She’d be trying to work it into conversation but no natural opening had occurred. As casually as she could, she picked up her gear and slung it over her shoulder.  
“Sure, sounds good. Effie never says no to more training. So, Subaki... find anyone worth bringing home as a ‘training partner’ lately? You haven’t talked about anyone since that good-looking fighter and his rather large sword months ago.”

Subaki wiped his face off and grabbed his naginata, falling into step with the small samurai as they headed back to the main part of camp.  
“No one specific. The camp is full of the usual suspects. Although… now that you mention it, I spent a little time with one of the Nohrians a couple of weeks ago. “ 

There it was. She pounced on the information with a grin.  
“A Nohrian, eh? How exotic.”

“You should talk, little one. Anyway, it didn’t amount to much. I’ve dismissed him from my mind because, well, he’s a Nohrian...no offense to Effie… and from what I hear, he has a bit of an ‘interesting’ past. I have a reputation to uphold, I suppose. I must have higher standards.”

Hana glanced over at her long-time partner. His eyes gazed off into the distance, not really focusing. He seemed a million miles away at that moment. 

“You seem to know a lot about him. Doesn’t sound very dismissed to me. Feels like you’re telling me one thing but thinking another.”

He blinked a few times and smiled down at the woman walking next to him.  
“Stop reading my mind! How is a gentleman supposed to project any dignity if you walk around announcing my thoughts? But, yes, I suppose I’ve thought about him once or twice since we met. His air of mystery and rough edges…I have to admit, he’s very...well...I mean… his manner is quite...ummm...physically he’s …let’s just say he makes me think inappropriate things. Veeerrryy inappropriate things.”

Hana patted him on the back.  
“You love those bad boys, even as you turn up your nose at them. Maaaaaybe it’s time to give one a try? Let some of that inappropriateness out? Just for the fun of it, of course. Maybe Niles could be a little bit of fun while we’re here.”

Subaki gave her a sidelong glance.  
“What are you up to? Normally you’re busy telling me how I’m too good for any of them. Wait...How did you know exactly who I was talking about?”

Hana grinned and turned down the path to her tent. Walking backwards, she gave the sky knight a quick salute.  
“I have *no* idea what you’re talking about. Just give it some thought, ok? ‘Night!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Effie weaved through the crowd with a bottle of wine in one hand and two mugs precariously in the other. She spotted an empty table in the back corner, a little set back from the crowd. As she put everything down on it, she heard a voice behind her.

“Sorry, but this table is ours now so no need to get comfortable, sweetheart. Unless, of course, you want to arm wrestle for it.”

Effie turned to face three drunk mercenaries, laughing and elbowing each other in the ribs, making jokes about arm wrestling a woman. As soon as they saw her face, all three instantly sobered up. They began backing away with bowed heads.

“Sorry, Ma’m! Without your armor….well… you look like a real girl! We didn’t recognize you… please...please, ma’m! Don’t hurt us!”

Effie started a retort about what exactly a “real girl” looks like when Niles walked through the door. Quickly, she waved them away and Niles towards her. 

“Hello, my ferocious tiger lily! Trouble with the locals?”

Effie plopped down into one of the chairs, propping her feet up on another while gesturing for Niles to have a seat.

“Nothing I can’t handle. Thanks for coming. Drink?”

“Absolutely! I was iffy on your summons but you *did* mention free alcohol so here I am. Now, did you just need to see my handsome face again? Or was there another reason for this meeting?”

Effie pushed the bottle towards the fighter. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I just do what Hana tells me to.”

Niles laughed.  
“Why wouldn’t she give you a reason? Seems a little shady to me.” 

“Hana didn’t give me details because I’m a bad liar. The less I know, the better usually.”

Niles poured wine into his cup, looking thoughtfully at the lance knight across from him.  
“Hana takes care of you, doesn’t she? And for you to trust someone enough to step back...this one means something to you.”

Effie looked over Niles’ shoulder and smiled.  
“She means everything to me. A fact *you* probably should never forget… Hey Hana!”

Hana appeared out of the crowd with a wide grin. 

“Hey, yourself. Hello, Niles. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Greetings, Hoshidian flower! How can one such as myself deserve two sparkling individuals on a night such as this? I only hope I can provide enough entertainment for you both.”

Effie sighed and rolled her eyes while Hana laughed.  
“I’m not sure you could handle even one of us on a good day! If you don’t mind, good sir, I need to borrow our Effie here for a moment.”

Grabbing Effie’s hand before Niles could respond, Hana pulled her through the crowd towards the door. Just before they got there, Hana pulled up at the bar. A flash of red hair caught Effie’s eye as Hana bought two more bottles of wine. 

“He here?” came the slightly nervous voice of Subaki from a seat a few down from them. 

Hana scooted to where he sat and put one of the bottles down in front of him. 

“Back corner on the right. Here’s an extra bottle to keep the evening moving. And remember, you only have to go over there if you want.”

Effie smacked Subaki on the back, almost knocking him to the ground.  
“If he tries anything you don’t like, just deck him. Then tell Hana and I’ll deck him.”

Subaki rubbed his newly sore shoulder.  
“I’ll keep that in mind but I’m pretty sure I can defend my own honor.”

Taking a deep breath, he picked up the bottle.  
“Here goes nothing.”

The women watched him walk across the room. 

“We going to stay and watch?”

“Nope. I think you and I have better things to do.” said Hana, shaking the second bottle of wine slightly in her direction.. 

Effie blushed a little but took the bottle and Hana’s arm as they headed out the door.

At the table, Niles felt someone moving up behind him. Suppressing the immediate sense of threat, he turned to see the tall, red-headed sky knight he’d been dreaming about.

“Hello there, is this seat taken? I...I have wine.”

Niles pushed the chair out from the table.  
“I believe this seat has been waiting for you to come grace it with your presence. Please, join me.”

With a smile, Subaki did.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, a package arrived at Hana and Effie’s tent addressed to “Lady Lance, Queen of Hearts”.

Effie turned it over, trying to decide if she should open it or not. It only could be from Niles. No one else ever addressed her like that, even Hana. 

Finally, she tore open the top. Inside there was a short note in Niles’ unique handwriting and a small blue velvet bag. 

“Many thanks for the push down Cupid’s path. May this help you a little further along your similar path, Ferocious Tiger Lily.”

Curious now, she opened the bag. Inside was a necklace. It was a fine silver chain with a delicate cherry blossom, worked in the brightest silver, hanging from it. Effie caught her breath. It was exactly what she’d had been looking for. 

Niles never fails to surprise, she thought with a smile. Things must be going well. But that was his concern. She only had one thing she wanted to do now.

“Hana! I’ve got something for you…”

 

.


End file.
